


That Sunny Afternoon

by Starl1ght



Series: Shuhua's not so special life [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starl1ght/pseuds/Starl1ght
Summary: Shuhua just moved to a whole new country and she is basically alone. At least, that is what she thinks before arriving to school on her first day.She accommodates well to her new surroundings and a few normal days pass, until she meets Soojin, popular in spite of herself.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Shuhua's not so special life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. First Day at School

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I have organised at least a little bit so I hope you'll enjoy! (:  
> For the people who have read the first chapter of my suayeon two shots, I haven't forgotten about it, I just had problems with my pc which has the beginning of the second chapter on it :/

'This is the last piece of furniture' I thought while unpacking my chair from bubble wrap. That was until my dad called me from across the apartment to help him with the living room's furniture : chairs, two small tables, decorations... the list was never ending. I helped him as quick as I could and I went straight it my room to fall on my bed and start wandering in my thoughts. I wondered how my life was going to be now that we had left for a whole new country. I am not really the shy type but making whole new friends in a school I had never even seen using a language I hardly knew wasn't going to be easy. I then wondered how my teachers were going to be, what activities I would be able to do on the weekends and if the people at school would like me. The first day of school was in less than a week which didn't give me a lot of time to familiarise myself with my new surroundings. However, my mom had started telling me about a surprise on our way from the train station to the apartment. I got up from my bed and found my mom in the kitchen, unpacking different cutlery. "So what's that surprise you were telling me about, mom?" I was really curious and so I asked her right away. I could see a smirk on her face before she answered : "You will see soon enough, now help me unpack the rest before I loose my mind over forks and knives". I tried to ask her a few other times, in vain. She wouldn't even give me a hint as to what was that surprise, only that I would be very happy about it. I slowly stopped trying and when everything in the kitchen I went back to my room and decided to watch a drama. Dramas were where I had learned most of my Korean, even though my parents had made me take lessons ahead of the moving process, I found that it was more entertaining learning this way and so I had fallen in love with dramas. 

One week came by faster than I realised and it was now time for me to go to school. I had woken up on time thanks to my mom and I was now getting ready for school. I had a quick breakfast as I wanted to leave early to be sure to be on time there. I got ready in the bathroom, dressed up and I was now good to go. I greeted my parents and went on to go to school. The way was pretty easy, I had done a couple times with my mom to be sure not to get lost on the first day, except that it is exactly what happened: I got lost on my first day to school. I tried using the map on my phone to help but it only made it worse. I ended up in the residential part of the nighbourhood, where every street basically looks the same. I was walking back and forth trying to understand where I was when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl whose beauty was breathtaking. She seemed to be about my age, maybe a bit older and had a kind smile. She states speaking, a bit fast but I could still understand her : " Do you need help ? I saw you from across the street and it seems like you've been stuck here for a while" I slowly nodded and answered with the best accent I could pull off : "I'm new here, I moved last week and I can't find the way to my school.  
\- Oh, I see. What school are you attending ? Maybe I know how to get there.  
\- I think the name is called Neverland, what a weird name but I think it's right  
\- You're lucky! That's where I'm heading as well, we can walk there together if you want! My name is Miyeon by the way  
\- Thank you very much Miyeon you're my saviour! My name is Shuhua

Thanks to Miyeon, I managed to arrive to school on time. During the trip, I could learn Miyeon was in her last year of school and she was part of the dance club, in fact she was the vice-captain, I was very impressed by that but she told me it was nothing. We chatted about everything and anything until we arrived and that's where I understood what my mom meant by a "surprise that would make me happy".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they have arrived to school, Shuhua and Miyeon discover what Shuhua's mpm meant by a surprise and Shuhua becomes the happiest person ever.

I couldn't believe her eyes, i could have expected so many things but definitely not this! My childhood best friend Yuqi here ? In my school ? I felt so much joy from just seeing my friend that i almost didn't realise I had started running while shouting Yuqi's name. The latter obviously turned around, recognising me right away. She then started running to me too and we ended up having all of the looks directed as us. But we didn't care, I hadn't seen her in so long that nothing really mattered at this point. I almost forgot about Miyeon, until she arrived behind me, walking at a more regular pace than both Yuqi and I did just a moment before. Miyeon seemed a bit confused at my sudden action but nonetheless she was still smiling.

Miyeon's POV :

I didn't really understand why Shuhua, who seemed so calm earlier, had started running and shouting so suddenly. That was until I heard what she was shouting : "Yuqi". 'Ahhhh, so she knows someone here after all, on top of that it is that silly Yuqi' I thought silently to myself while chuckling. Everyone in school knew Yuqi, she was the happy virus, she was only in her second year but because of how bright and outgoing she was, the whole school was admiration of her. She is also in my dance club and is pretty talented. 

I started walking back towards them at a regular pace, the people surrounding us all looking at the pair who were now hugging while stuttering a few unintelligible words to each other. I felt genuinely happy Shuhua had someone she could count on in this mighty jungle that is highschool. I smiled as I was now in front of the two, Shuhua looking as if she had something to say but not knowing how to. I took the silence as an opportunity to introduce myself to Yuqi, even though we had already chatted a bit with each other by the past : " Hello Yuqi! We're in the same club, I'm Miyeon.  
\- It's nice to see you outside of the club Miyeon! But how do you even remember my name?  
\- Are you kidding? Everyone here knows you. Plus it's not like Shuhua shouted it multiple times just minutes ago.  
\- Oh so you two already know each other, how small is our world! But wait Miyeon, you said Yuqi was in your dance club, but Yuqi doesn't dance?  
\- I actually started when I arrived in highschool, the other clubs didn't seem very interesting and I always admired dancers! So here I am!"

As Yuqi answered for herself, I didn't find the need to add anything and just gestured the two younger teenagers to start walking again, this time towards the school's assembly not to be late to the principal's speech and to see in what class we would all be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other members are slowly appearing and most of them are very important to the story :)


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Yuqi, Shuhua and Miyeon go to the school's assembly to discover what class they are in.

Shuhua's POV

As Miyeon gestured us to start moving again to head towards the assembly, Yuqi and I engaged on different conversations, while still be careful enough to include Miyeon in our discussion. Miyeon was more than happy to chat with us and it felt like ths three of us had always known each other. We quickly arrives in the school's hall which was full of students trying to go in the assembly. Miyeon had told us about how she wanted to join her friends but with this amount of people she would never find any of them. "It's ok. I'll find them once we reach the assembly" Miyeon said as soon as she saw the mass of people blocking the way. In the way it made me happy to have to wait a little longer to reach the assembly as it meant chatting more with Yuqi and Miyeon.

We finally reached the assembly, after 10 minutes of screaming and pushing. Miyeon waved at us, going to the back of the assembly to sit with the other seniors. We waved back as we were now trying to find two empty seats next to each other. After a quick glance, I noticed that there was an empty seat, then two girls then another seat. I gestured at Yuqi to go there as I was too shy to talk to strangers in Korean. As we were approaching Yuqi exclaimed : " Ah! This is Elkie and Eunbin, they were in my class last year, what a coincidence". Upon seeing Yuqi, the two girls smiled brightly at her and moved so we could sit. Yuqi introduced us to each other and we chatted a little bit before the principal arrived and made the room quiet. The principal went on for about a quarter hour on how we should behave well and focus on our studies as it determines our future while also being nice to others. I understood the most part, Yuqi sometimes whispering a few translated words to me, which made me feel more comfortable with the principal's speech. 

He eventually finished and each class was announced. The fear of being in a class took over me, as I could often be awkward around strangers... Fortunately, I turned out to be in Yuqi's class. It made me very happy to be reunited with my childhood best friend! We both got up to leave, waving to Eunbin and Elkie on our way to our class. We arrived in the right hallway, when Yuqi stops in front of a short-haired girl, slightly shorter than me. That must be the friend she told me about, she seems very fun. After lightly tapping her friend's shoulder, Yuqi said "Shuhua, she's the friend we were talking about earlier, this is Soyeon!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was named as I was listening to Sunny Afternoon by red Velvet at the moment of choosing a title hehe


End file.
